brockys_sandyboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Ben Ben's His-Toe-Ee
A young, and free spirited sixteen year old was walking around in the woods of Vancouver. The young man was heavily intoxicated and therefor staggering around. He eventually collapsed under a tree and fell into a deep sleep. The next morning when he woke up, he was sitting inside a log cabin, with the night being rather chilly, he awoke with a few blankets around him and a warm fire not far away. As he sat up and saw a beautiful young woman cooking in the kitchen. He called out to her, his voice strained and a little weak. But when the woman heard him and turned around, she greeted him with a warm smile. Eventually the two began to chit chat, the man introduced himself as Cameron, while the girl introduced herself as Sylvia. As the night progressed, clothes came off, and drinks began to flow. Not only were they getting drunk, but also they were getting frisky. Soon, Sylvia seduced him into sleeping with her. The next morning when he woke up, there wasn't a girl beside him, but instead, a note. The note didn't say much, just that she had to go back to her home, and the final bit surprised Cameron, her real name was Peitho. Subsequently he remembered something from school about a goddess named Peitho, he went home and searched for her name on the internet. Not finding any match he left the thought alone, and went to school a few hours later. Roughly eight weeks later however, a small cry could be heard outside of Cameron's home. His father Harold opened the door and to his surprise, a baby crying in a little carriage. Harold knowing it wasn't his and his wife's assumed the worst and called Cameron out. Cameron shocked he forgot to use protection after his sixth time, was immediately kicked out of the house. Having to move in with a friend who was not the best of role models. With an alcoholic father and a roommate that was always higher than a kite, it seemed as if the little baby who's name was Bennett wasn't in the safest of places. Surrounded by two complete losers, Bennett had it pretty rough growing up. Not having a grown up figure in his life, it seemed as though his life would end up just like theirs. However, when Cameron's friend attempted raping Bennett when he was five, Cameron realized he needed to do something with Bennett. He quickly saved his son before his roommate could do any of the parents dropping, and took him to live with Cameron's parents. They accepted Bennett but under one condition, Cameron wasn't allowed to see him. Harold and his wife Mira fought for full custody and won, Bennett was officially theirs. Bennett grew up in a fairly normal manor. He always did good in school, and due to being a child of a goddess of seduction, was often able to get a lot of romance. At the age of twelve however, he was attacked by a hellhound, being untrained he was unable to fend for himself, however Harold, being a demigod himself helped kill the hellhound. Later that night the two discussed what happened, and Harold came to the conclusion that Bennett would need training lessons. For years Bennett was guided by his grandfather in the art of combat and protecting himself. Every monster that came his way, he managed to kill with minimal injuries. Everything was going well, and soon Harold drove Bennett to a special place for teenagers just like him. Somewhere Harold said he once attended. When they arrived at the gate, the sign said Camp Half-Blood. That night however, Bennett wasn't claimed like a normal child of a cabin god would have, instead he was left, discarded. However it didn't faze him, he just went into town for a breather. However when eighteen year old Bennett was wondering the streets of New York alone, he was hit by a car. The driver being heavily intoxicated stepped out of the car and saw the face of Bennett, the person he just killed. Soon the person drove off, to Camp Half-Blood, where he also resided. Peitho took pity on her son, and asked Nemesis to restore the balance, she turned Bennett into a revenge spirit, however, with her turning him into a revenge spirit, she put a curse on him. A curse that would involve him murdering the person who ran him over, when he returned to Camp later that night, he quickly set off to find, a murder Célestin Loup